


Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 9

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-18
Updated: 2002-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 9

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 9

## Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 9

#### by Nikita

Title: "Trust, Love, and Happiness, too." Chapter 5. 

By: Nikita 

Series: 9/? 

This is a sequel to my first series: "What We Need Now is Trust." Available at Down in the Basement, Slashing Mulder, or at my own website: http://www.koukla.net/nikita_slash 

Spoilers: Season 7. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-Files or any characters, plot lines, etc. They belong to Chris Carter, Fox, and the wonderful actors themselves. This is an unauthorized story for entertainment purposes only. I'm but a poor humble grad student struggling to make ends meet. Writing this stuff and keeping a website actually costs me money. But I do it as a labor of love. 

Warnings: Slash. M/M relationship, sex, language. Schmoop, angst, plot, all the good stuff. Mpreg., aliens, etc. etc. 

Feedback: Yes, please, may I have some more?! 

Authors note: Yes, I know I love wordy titles... This is the sequel of my first Trust series. 

^ Still means telepathic communication 

'' still means internal thoughts 

Alex and Mulder LIKE to dangle off of cliffs. Honest. 

It is time to suspend medical reality once more, as I don't know a darned thing about sonograms or what you can and can't tell at what month of a pregnancy. Just remember this is no ordinary pregnancy and let it go... 

And now for our feature presentation... 

**XXX**

Blood. 

Blood drips off the cold metal table to join a large pool beneath it. Blood slickens my fingers as they struggle with an unfamiliar metal clasp. 

Dark red blood contrasts with cold gray skin. The eyes are open, devoid of feeling or consciousness. 

Hazel eyes stare up at me unblinking as I scream. 

**XXX**

Alex woke with a cry. Wrenching his body away from an unidentifiable restraint he leaped to the floor, squatting into a defensive crouch, stiletto in hand. 

"Alex?! Are you all right?!" Mulder sat in the bed, covers pooled in his lap, his chest bare. Alex's eyes darted around the room, seeking what had woken him in full-blown panic. 

Mulder slowly, cautiously slid out from under the covers and stood by the bed. He was completely naked, testimony to their earlier activities before falling asleep. 

Alex remained crouched, his chest heaving and heart pounding, eyes flickering over the walls, under the bed and back to the closed door, over and over. 

Mulder walked over to his lover, hands out and open until he reached his lover, then crouched next to him. "What is it?" He asked softly. 

"I don't- I don't know. I, something woke me. I'm not sure..." Alex bit out, unable to identify the threat he was so sure of moments ago. 

"I don't hear anything and I don't sense anything. How about we get off the floor?" Mulder helped Alex rise, arms wrapped around the trembling younger man. 

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not crazy, something was wrong..." Alex pulled away from Fox's embrace and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. 

"I'm not saying you 'are' crazy. I just think it might have been a nightmare. You were sleeping a moment ago and then you started to thrash and then sprang out of the bed." 

Alex frowned and ran a hand through his sweat soaked locks. "Weren't you sleeping?" 

"No. I was checking on Kat and when I came in you were tossing and turning, I tried to soothe you and you flew out of the bed." 

"Did I hurt you?" Alex sat back down on the bed, eyes flicking up and down Fox's body. His lover's belly was larger and rounder every time he looked; Mulder seemed to be progressing awfully fast. He reached a hand out and touched Fox's belly, feeling an answering movement within. 

"No. You just pushed me aside and jumped out of bed, I'm fine. Do you remember the dream?" 

"No. Just panic and fear. I thought something was wrong..." Alex shuddered and Fox reached out and embraced him again, this time Alex returned it gratefully. 

Pulling back, Alex took a deep breath and pushed the incident aside, feeling foolish. "So, why were you checking on Kat? Did she call?" 

"No, I was just passing by and checked up on her..." Mulder looked sheepish. 

"Oh?" Alex glanced at the bedside table; a partially eaten sandwich lay there on a plate. "Oh...midnight refrigerator raid, Lisa?" 

Fox chuckled, "Caught me red handed. Jr. woke me up for a feeding. Want some?" He picked up the plate and held it out. 

Alex's nose wrinkled in distaste, "WHAT is that?" It smelled fishy, but odd. 

"Tuna fish sandwich...with peanut butter." Fox took a big bite. "Mmmmm..." 

"Mulder, you are in danger of becoming a walking stereotype. What is with the weird cravings lately? You weren't like this with Kat." 

Mulder licked the corner of his mouth. "I don't know...maybe I need more protein. Scully said that cravings were indications of something my body lacked. Both tuna and peanut butter are full of protein. I don't know, really. They just sounded good. Both of them. I couldn't choose." He took another bite. 

The wrinkle above Alex's nose was still in evidence as he watched his lover eat the disgusting sandwich. Fox loved that little wrinkle, it was so cute. He leaned in for a kiss. 

"Yuck! Not without brushing your teeth, Lisa! Honestly!" Alex leaned out of range. 

Fox pouted but took another bite. 

**XXX**

Scully arrived on the first morning flight. Mulder grabbed her carryon bag only to have Alex grab it from him in return. He frowned and then gave Scully a big hug. 

"Scully! You have to tell Alex to quit being such a mother hen. How was your flight?" 

Scully smiled, tiredly. "Okay. I'm starved, how about we grab some breakfast? All I've had is a bag of pretzels." 

After they treated her to breakfast at a nearby diner, they drove her to their apartment. Kat was visiting relatives so they could have a private discussion. 

Scully sat down on the sofa with Mulder while Alex sat in a wingback chair nearby. Now that they were out of public view Scully held out a hand near Mulder's belly. 

"May I?" 

Mulder smiled slightly and nodded. Scully pressed her hand on his rounded stomach and smiled at the movement within. She then turned a critical eye at him. "You're bigger than I expected, Mulder. Have you noticed an increased appetite than you did with Kat?" 

Alex answered for him, "Yes, he's eating more and he has strange cravings. With Kat he just wanted his favorite foods more often. But this time he's been eating tuna and peanut butter sandwiches and wanting anchovies and pineapple on pizza. I keep expecting him to ask for pickles and ice cream." 

Mulder glared at his chortling lover. "Thanks 'ever' so much, lover. I'll be sure to remember that later..." 

Alex stopped laughing, though he still grinned, "Sorry, Lisa. If our positions were reversed I 'know' you'd be teasing me worse, admit it." 

Fox smiled, "Well, of course I would. Anyway, Scully, yes I do seem hungrier. And I've been craving steaks lately." 

Scully nodded, "Sounds like you may need additional vitamins, but I wouldn't worry. We'll assess your blood results and figure it out. How are you feeling otherwise?" 

"Fine. Happy, actually. I know it sounds weird, but it feels more...'natural' this time." Mulder shrugged, but leaned back with a smile on his face, his hand on his belly. 

Scully smiled sadly. "Well, that's good, Mulder. I'm happy for you, both of you. But, I want to know more about how we're going to handle your tests this time. You said that Alex's brother had access to all the equipment and tests we need as well as privacy. I want to know if you're completely sure we can trust him." She flicked an apologetic glance at Alex, but focused on Mulder's face. 

"I've scanned Nikolai and all of the Krycek family now. They have varying levels of knowledge about the consortium in general and very limited knowledge of their experiments. I believe that Nikolai and Mari honestly want to help us and we can trust them. But I also think we shouldn't involve them too much. You're still the only one I trust to examine the baby and me, Scully. They are just there to observe and help. Okay?" 

Scully's eyes warmed, she knew Mulder trusted her most of all. She would NEVER betray that trust. It went both ways, too. She knew that she could trust him completely and he'd always be there for her. 

^Of course, Scully. I love you. You're the best friend and partner I could have ever wished have for. ^ She smiled, surprised, she never failed to be a little startled to 'hear' his voice in her head. 

She repressed and avoided any thoughts that sprung from her mind at what he'd communicated to her, though. She loved him, too. And no matter how much she valued their friendship, she'd never stop wishing it could have been more. 

Alex stood and sat next to Fox, putting an arm around him and holding a hand out to Scully. "That goes for both of us, Scully. You're the only one we could trust with this. You're a part of our family." 

Scully nodded and blinked back tears. "Well, since you said we'd be going at night, I guess I'd like to get some rest. I'm a little tired." Alex nodded understandingly, "Of course. We put you in the extra room, there's still a bed in there, but it's a little crowded with the crib..." 

Scully stepped into the room. A large, well-built crib took up a good deal of space along with the supplies being stored there. They seemed to be nearly ready for the birth even though it was a still about a little over three months away. 

They left her alone and she lay down on the bed. She stared at the crib and clothes and toys lying inside it. She felt the tears she'd been holding back finally slip past her control. 'God, if only I hadn't lost the baby... What would he or she have been like?' She turned to face the wall and tried to sleep. 

**XXX**

Alex was wearing a hole in the rug. He paced back and forth in front of the door they were waiting for Nikolai to come and open. Scully leaned against a wall with her arms folded in front of her as she watched with amusement. The typical father-to-be behavior in Krycek was rather endearing to see. 

Mulder, on the other hand, looked anything but an expectant mother. He was popping sunflower seeds rapidly as he flipped through a sports magazine while sitting in a chair in the lobby. She pushed away from the wall and sat down next to him. He offered her his bag of seeds, which she shook her head to. She never could understand the fixation. 

The elevator chimed and an older version of Alex stepped out wearing a dark gray suit and trench coat. 

"Where in the hell have you been, Nikolai? We've been waiting." Alex growled at his brother who gave him an icy glare in return. 

"I'm here now. Shall we?" Nikolai let them into the doctor's office through a series of rooms. Scully began to consult with the elder Krycek while Alex cased the rooms, checking for traps and possible escape roots. Mulder burped and Alex handed him a saltine from his jacket pocket. "When will you learn to stop eating those things?" 

"It's not the seeds, it's the kid. Makes my stomach churn half the night..." Alex just shook his head and gestured for his lover to enter the exam room. 

Never a happy camper around doctors or exam tables, Mulder's face was blank expressionless as he lay down on the table as ordered. 

Alex sat next to him and put a hand on the older man's arm. The muscles were knotted and stiff so he gently rubbed it and tried to distract him from the surroundings. 

"You know, Fox, if we find out the sex this time we can tell Kat if she's getting a brother or sister." 

Mulder nodded distantly, eyes fixed on Alex's leather jacket. As long as he focused there, he wouldn't see the metal tray with gleaming objects or the bright light overhead. 

Alex tugged on his arm as he said something, Mulder let his eyes drift up to the green eyes focused on him. "What?" 

"I said: we haven't really discussed names yet. I like Michael for a boy and maybe Tatiana for a girl. What do you think?" 

Nikolai dropped something and the clatter of metal on metal made Mulder tense, but he kept his eyes focused on Alex's eyes. "I like both of those. Very much. When did you come up with those?" 

"I don't know...just names I've always liked. We'll have to come up with a middle name, too..." Alex prattled on as Scully and Nikolai finally set things up. They took blood and checked his heart and had him sit up and breathe while listening to the stethoscope, and checked his blood pressure, all the usual things. When Scully put her stethoscope on his belly, she raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" Mulder was gripping Alex's hand so hard he thought he'd be one handed again. 

"Not sure, yet, Mulder. Relax. We still have the sonogram. Lay down again." Mulder gave her a glare and lay down, hand still clutching his lover's. 

Alex winced. ^Lisa, I kind of like that hand. You could almost say I'm attached to it, please relax...^ 

Mulder laughed, a high-pitched nervous laugh as he let go of Alex's hand. "Sorry." 

"I didn't say let go..." but he switched hands so Mulder held the left one. Their grip was much looser, but Fox's hand twitched every time someone touched him. 

Finally, Scully spread the goo on his stomach again as Nikolai watched with rapt interest on the monitor. Scully kept up a running commentary to keep them both at ease and informed. 

"...Well...I think I know why you've been hungrier and feeling more symptoms this time around Mulder..." 

When she trailed off Mulder jerked his head away from the monitor he couldn't read anyway and onto his partner's face. "Well?!" he said testily. His patience was shot to hell. 

"Well...you're pregnant..." 

"I 'know' that, Scully-" 

"...with twins." She finished with great relish. 

Alex's eyes bulged out and stared at the screen full of moving blobs that didn't look like babies to 'him'. "What?" 

Mulder was silent, mouth agape. 

Scully grinned broadly; anything that could make Mulder speechless was a damned miracle at any event. "Twins. See?" She spent the next fifteen minutes pointing them out. 

"Never mind...just trust me. Twins." 

Nikolai darted a look at his brother and the man on the table. This kind of an event was too important to medical science to keep quiet. 

Mulder was far too distracted to notice the thought, which Nikolai wisely forced out of his mind as soon as he thought it. Alex just stared thunderstruck. 

Recovering, Mulder finally asked, "Can you tell the sex? Are they fraternal?" 

Scully was still smiling as she scrutinized the screen. "Well...from the thin membrane between the two amniotic sacks and one placenta...and I can see that...they are both male. They are likely identical twins. Boys." 

Mulder leaned back again, but could feel a big smile breaking out on his face. Identical twins... 'oh, shit, twins...' The thought immediately followed the joy. Two babies. Twice the pain in delivery, twice the weight gained, twice the amount of diapers to change... It was overwhelming. 

Alex was still staring at the monitor. 

"Alex? Are you okay?" Scully asked. 

"Uh...yeah. Twins? Boys?" 

"Yes." 

"I see..." 

"Maybe you two would like a minute alone." Scully gestured for Nikolai to follow her out the door. 

Alone, Mulder shook his head and then looked at Alex. His lover still stared at the monitor in disbelief. 

"Earth to Alex...come on, it's not 'that' big of a shock. I've been eating like a pig." 

Alex blinked and finally tore his eyes off the monitor. "The hell it isn't a big shock. Twins." 

**XXX**

Scully let them listen to the heartbeats and printed out a copy of the sonogram picture. Nikolai locked up after them and left, heading home to tell Mari the news. Alex warned his brother again of the importance in keeping it a secrete outside immediate family. 

As Alex drove them home, Scully watched as Mulder put a hand on Alex's knee. She saw the younger man glance over and smile, putting his own hand on top of Mulder's. It was such a sweet little gesture that she found herself blinking back sudden tears and turning her head to stare blindly out the window. 

The windshield wipers made their rhythmic thwapping sound as she focused on the raindrops streaking down her window. It was cold and dark outside, but warm and close inside the car. 

Pulling into their parking space, Scully was slow in opening her door. Mulder gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head. "I'm a little tired. I think I'll head to bed early." 

Mulder put his hand at the small of her back as he had so many times during their partnership. He led her around the car onto the sidewalk. "They're working you too hard. You should talk to Skinner. We'll have to make sure you get a nice relaxing vacation for now." 

She smiled and nodded. Slipping out of his loose embrace by sidestepping an imaginary puddle. She trailed behind a little, watching as Alex stepped a little closer to Mulder and they unconsciously reached out and held hands as they walked to the door. 

Entering their apartment, Kat came running out into the living room wearing her p.j.'s. She hugged both fathers before noticing Scully and giving her a big hug as well. Natasha appeared from the kitchen and grabbed her purse. Alex gave her a hug and thanks plus a rather extortionate amount of babysitting wages. 

"Thanks, Uncle Al! Bye, Uncle Fox, Miss Scully..." She left in a flurry that only teenagers can manage and left three adults and a small child in her wake. 

They put Katerina to bed finally with promises of a trip to the zoo the next day if it didn't rain. Scully had the privilege of helping her brush her teeth and reading her a story while Mulder and Alex made some drinks and a snack. 

When she finished she wandered into the kitchen where she could hear the two men laughing and chatting. 

"...Humpty and Dumpty?" 

A snort, "Mul-der" in a warning tone. 

"Bert and Ernie? Twin One and Twin Two? No, wait, Jim and Spock... yeah, let me name one Spock, pleeeaase?" Mulder wheedled. 

She poked her head in to see Alex red faced and chuckling, "Fox, if I won't let you name the cat Spock, what makes you think I'll let you name my son that?" 

"Oh, 'your' son is it? Remember that when it's diaper time, huh? And what about Jim? James T. Mulder. It has a ring to it..." Mulder's back was to her, but she saw Alex roll his eyes and wave him off. 

"Enough, enough...I thought you liked Michael for a boy." 

"I do, but what about the second one?" 

"Definitely no Star Trek names. I'm putting my foot down." Alex said firmly, giving Mulder a serious look. He was obviously disturbed at the very teasing of the name Spock in reference to the unnamed babies. Scully decided to stay hidden and listen to their banter. She could use a little humor. 

"Oooh, Alex. I love it when you act all tough." Fox laughed. "All right, all right...how about Ivan? I like the name for some reason, the Russian version of John." 

Alex smiled, his face relaxing at the name with no Star Trek attachments, "I like it. I thought we could call Michael, Misha for short. What about middle names?" He grabbed a bowl for the popcorn popping in their microwave. 

Mulder turned, leaning against the counter, Scully began to feel guilty in eavesdropping, but didn't want to creep away or interrupt. 

"Well...I was thinking Ivan Daniel." Alex glanced up at him, "Daniel?" 

"Yeah. For Scully...Dana." Alex nodded, "I like that. Ivan Daniel. What about Misha?" 

"That's easy, Michael Alexander." Mulder then leaned over and kissed his surprised lover. Scully decided she was now 'definitely' intruding and backed away as softly as possible. 

She sat on a couch waiting for them to join her. She was blushing slightly when they finally came in. ^Give it up, Scully...you can't sneak up on me, anymore.^ She felt her cheeks flame hotter. 

"So what do you think, Scully? Ivan Daniel and Michael Alexander." Mulder just smiled and waited, she noticed Alex seemed fully aware of her eavesdropping, too, but wasn't concerned. 

"That sounds wonderful." She said quietly. 

"Is it all right if we use Daniel for your namesake? I'd also like it if you were godmother to them, too." 

Scully gaped at him, "Godmother?" 

Alex chuckled, "Yep, Fox may be a heathen, but I want the kids baptized in my church. And 'we' want you to be godmother. If you're willing?" 

She finally lost the battle over the tears she'd been holding back all night. Feeling them run down her cheeks she grabbed Alex's hand and put her other on Fox's belly. Feeling a few sound thumps in response she smiled, "Of course. I'd be honored." 

**XXX**

Alex lay in bed listening to Mulder snore softly next to him. His hand lay on the pregnant swell of his lover's stomach. He couldn't believe they had two sons...identical twins waiting to be born. His mind churned as he thought of all the additional supplies and space they'd need. The apartment was big enough for three and an occasional guest. Even big enough for four and a guest. But five? Three children? In an apartment? 

No. They should have a house and a lawn for the kids to play in. And much as he loved the city, it wasn't really safe enough for his own liking. What he really wanted was to go back to their house in North Carolina. He'd hated having to flee like that because of the police and hospital officials. It was 'his' house and he'd live there without fear, damn it. 

And Skinner had sworn the town was clean now. Federal investigations had cleared out the conspirators and the town's sheriff had issued a formal apology to Alex and his family as well as a welcome to come back at any time. 

Well, it appeared 'now' would be a good time. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Mulder snorted and mumbled something unintelligible as he shifted, turning on his side away from Alex. Spooning up behind him, Alex draped his arm over his lover's side, kissing the back of his neck. Life was damned good. Whoever would have thought that he'd have Mulder in his bed and children with him besides? 

Life with Mulder was never boring, 'that' was for damn sure, but it more than made up for it in its rewards. He just had to stay on his toes and be ready for anything. 

As for the aliens...they'd left them alone for a while. But god only knew when they'd be back. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
